Flarn
Flarn is a major NPC from the Halloween 2k6 Event and years later, made a return as a major character in the Zurg Generations Halloween 2k16 event. Having been first introduced in H2k6 as UFO 09, Flarn bears the unique distinction of being only one of the two NPC's whose canonical love interests are real Gaia Users. Appearance (Input needed) Personality (Input needed) Story The Zurg Invasion Once a normal Zurg like all the others, Flarn took part in the Halloween 2k6 event alongside his fellow UFO's under his numbered Alias, 09. He was known for his peaceful and kind nature, as well as his compassion for Gaians; much to the ire of some of his bethern.(There was an exception for this, however, as he was known for his distaste and distrust in the GiB.) His compassion for Gaians would initially start with his romantic interesthttps://www.gaiaonline.com/newsroom/?manga_id=29&p=3 X In the manga, Flarn was confirmed to have been in love with Yuzi_K. The manga also implies that his feelings started to waver after seeking out shelter and emotional support in Wandering mind. in Gaia user Yuzi_K, who persistently confessed her feelings toward him. He would then later become heavily involved with the peaceful organization; The Believers. This eventually sparked a second strong relationship with the Believers founder: Gaia user The wandering mind... , who he often confided in and sent many messages to. It was through wandering mind that he expressed his love for Gaia and it's people. He would tell her that he no longer felt like Zurg was his home, and that he wanted to stay so he wouldn't lose the feelings and emotions he felt on Gaia. Mother and the other UFO's would begin to take notice of his activities with Gaians. ----------- One day, 09 suddenly went missing. For a while, the Mothership and his siblings spread out around the forums and towns looking for him. His brothers would try various tactics(such as insults and threats) in an attempt to change his mind about his alignment with the Believers. And during this time, some of the Zurg claimed he was sick; others pretended that Flarn did not exist. It would later become clear (through secret messages that he sent to wandering mind) that his family hadn't approved of his relationships or involvement with Gaians; so he went into hiding, knowing he was in danger. Somewhere during this time; all UFO's became Zurg avatars instead. Flarn would be depicted wearing Gaian clothes, with the signature paper star headwear of the Believers. The search for Flarn culminated with great emotion, as 06 and 11 confronted Flarn in the Believers' thread; threatening to hurt 02 if he did not cooperate. Unwilling to let his sister get hurt because of him, Flarn finally gave in to their demands. They arranged to meet somewhere else to take care of things in private. This meeting was not a peaceful one, however. 06 and 11, enraged at their brother, shot his ship down in cold blood. As he lay dying, Flarn reaches out to a memory of his closest friends; with the memory ending on a focus of Yuzi_K and The wandering mind... . Telling them 'I'm sorry' with a smile, as his vision fades to white. 06 and 11 scanned the remains, and it was confirmed: Flarn was dead. But as they leave Flarn's broken ship lying in the dust, a shadow falls across the scene... Mother found her lost child. ---------- Flarn would later mysteriously log onto Gaia, despite his death, surprising everyone on the forums. His friends list was then entirely emptied, Save for Yuzi_K and Wandering Mind. After having only Yuzi_K and Wandering Mind on his list for a short while longer- he would delete them too and then log out. Mother had wanted her son back. And mother gets what she wants. A manga update would reveal that in desperation, The Zurg used a mix of Zurg and Gaian technology to revive him(Presumably also human DNA). But it would eventually be revealed outside the manga, that by Mother's orders, they 'treated' Flarn; removing all positive and negative emotionshttps://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?page=1&t=22454195#325990233 XShe told us that the only way to save us was to "treat" us, as she had treated Flarn. It would take away all our negative emotions... and all the positive ones, too. And most likely our free will with it.. This would cause Flarn to lose his memories[X] Flarn suffers from Amnesia. NPC alien_mothership: OF COURSE, 09'S HEART AND SOUL REMAIN THE SAME. HE ONLY SUFFERS FROM AMNESIA. I AM SURE HIS MEMORY WILL RETURN IN DUE TIME indisposed: I thoguht he remembered Yuzi? NPC alien_mothership: YES, YUZI. HE DOES. The wandering mind...: Anyone else? indisposed: Then why is she off his list? Yuzi_K: Does he remember anyone else? indisposed: No, he only has aliens on. NPC alien_mothership: HE REMEMBERS, BUT HE IS STILL CONFUSED. HE DOES NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. WHY HE CHANGED. and his personality to become completely reversed. Now a hybrid between Zurg and Gaian, he became blindly loyal to the Zurg and violent. Flarn would confine himself to the mothership for days, and other UFO's started to contract suspicious 'Illnesses' and disappear as well. During this time, Yuzi and wandering mind organized a meeting Mother. After they questioned her about Flarns whereabouts and condition; Mother confirmed that he was confused and distressed by his transformation- but otherwise fine. When the status of her other missing children was brought up; Wandering mind would then raise suspicion about the illnesses legitimacy. This greatly offended Mother. From that point on, wandering mind would become greatly suspicious and distrustful of Mother. After returning to the public; Flarn claimed that the old flarn was gone forever, and that he cared nothing for who he once was. His first given mission was to find and neutralize 10, who had recently changed drastically in behavior himself. He would then become the leader of Zurg Nation, albeit briefly. During this time, he would have his first meeting since his death with Yuzi_K and The wandering mind... . He acted completely off, speaking entirely in binary code, save for one word in response "YUZI". Halfway through the meeting; 06 repeatedly suggested they leave, and they took off together. Leaving Yuzi and wandering mind behind with many unanswered questions. ----------- His new form eventually started having problems. He began experiencing great and constant pain, and the only thing that would ease it was something called 'DARKNRGY'. His mental stability also began to deteriorate, after which 06 replaced him as leader of the Zurg Hive. He would start saying some rather random things, such as "MEAT" and "FEED ME!" and Flarn would start repeatedly try to get to the Warp Portal, with other UFO's intervening to stop him. Eventually(as shown in the manga) he would catch 11 warning 02 that he may be too dangerous. Becoming enraged, he would call 02 a traitor, and, furious at 11 for killing him; in his rage he mercilessly gunned down 02 for standing in between them. His actions and pain were viewed by Mother as pitiable, and so she ordered the Zurg to leave earth- citing Gaian's emotions and passions as far too dangerous for her people. Despite his amnesia, Flarn seemed to remember a few things. Such as(at least vaguely) his relationship with Yuzi_K and The wandering mind... . He would send a parting message to wandering mind(delivered to her by another Zurg) before all the Zurg returned home. Zurg Generations Since Halloween 2k6, Flarn had climbed the ranks of his people and was invited to join the Queens council. Seemingly unbeknownst to him; the Queens real motive for doing so was an attempt to understand and learn from the psychological trauma they inflicted on him during his revival. They constantly argued. Flarn believed that the Zurg needed to be more aggressive in the face of a threat, and rejected the Queen Mothers passive and peaceful ideologies. Having grown dissatisfied at the way his homeworld was being ruled, Flarn developed technology to brainwash Zurg in secret; and with it he organized a coup which ended in the merciless slaughter of The Mother, and all but one of The Daughters. Having taken control of the Zurg Homeworld, he ruled with a militant fist as the commander of the Zurg Legion; until Kittenstars crashed into the planet. In his fury, he declared war on Gaian's and The Resistance; which would end in the birth of a new Mother, and The Legion's defeat. Flarn expressed joy and swore fealty to Nili; before subsequently being arrested for high treason and regicide. Trivia -'Mother was Flarn's biological mother'. -As stated by Mother, Flarn and his brothers do not have a Father.[X]NPC alien_mothership: 09 WILL ALWAYS BE ZURGIAN. HE IS MY SON weirdguy: is there a Father? NPC alien_mothership: NO FATHER (Implicating that Zurg either reproduce through a queen(with multiple contributing males, like bees, termites or ants- so a biological father would be untraceable-, or that female Zurg 'Mothers' reproduce Asexually.) -'Flarn is an artificially made Hybrid.'[X] Lunaria Sangrael: 04, has Flarn become a hybrid? His profile seems to point that way... NPC alien_ufo_04: Hybrid. That is correct. -After he was revived, he became the leader of The Zurg Nation, albeit briefly. -On Fri Feb 02, 2007, Flarn's profile was updated. It read 'AM I LOST...' And the song was changed to cold water by Damien Rice.https://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=7259927&page=last XAn update on Flarn's profile: It now reads 'AM I LOST...' And the song has changed to cold water by Damien Rice. - Flarn despises Watermeat. Many Gaian's theorized that the watermeat plushie symbolizes LIGHTNRGY, the opposite of DARKNRGY, due to 02's generosity.Yes. DARKNRGY exists. I don't know what it is or what it's used for. But thats something i'm going to have to look into. Don't judge me. - Flarn.png Npc flarn2.png|Flarn's avatar post resurrection 63c85d724d5235 flip.png|Flarn's avatar as it appeared prior to his new form being revealed. Npc newflarn.png|After Flarn's new form reveal, his avatar briefly appeared in his undies. 9c37a28e4d5235.png|Flarn's updated appearance, currently used on his profile. cF8P8ti.png|Flarn as he appeared before his death. Npc newufo09.png|After Flarn's revival his UFO reappeared with a menacing deep pink hue. This coloration would later be adopted by the Zurg Legion. Flarnfullbody2016.png|Flarn's current 2016 appearance 09trustedWanderingmind.png|Flarn expresses his feelings about Gaia to The wandering mind... 07isadopted.png|Flarn reveals 07 is adopted